fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakura Izumo
Bakura Izumo (バクラ イザモ Bakura Izamo'):' Is a member of the Magic Council. He serves as the commander and chief of the Rune Knights. He is also one of the most powerful members of the Council. Awhile ago he once served as a member of the Divine Squad Rune Knights and fought in many battles and wars with his former partner and old friend Caine Korag. Their actions in these many battles has earned them a huge reputation as extraordinary wizards and two of the most skillful swordsmen's of all time but eventually they both went their own separate ways and Tenkin was soon promoted to a member of the Magic Council while Caine became one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Bakura is a tall, muscular young man with messy, dark blue hair parted on the right side and violet eyes. He wears frameless, rectangular-shaped glasses. Bakura's always dresses elegant with his main outfit consist of a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, he wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames. Personality Bakura is a well sophisticated and observant individual. He keeps his emotions under control and keeps his composure even under heavy circumstances on the battlefield. He prefers not to take action and would rather come up with a way to settle the manor peacefully, however he is willing to take action in a fight if the need arises. Bakura rarely loses his temper, often handling impossible situations in a calm, reasonable manner, but he is shown to be quite frightening when angered. He seems to have a very punctilious side, taking a keen interest in anyone who measures up to his standards. Bakura is loyal to the Magic Council above all else, having spent his entire life severing them as a Rune Knight and then as a Councilmen he is willing to do whatever it takes in service to the Council. Bakura does not view anyone as his enemies nor does he hold grudges against anyone even former enemies, however his loyalty towards the Council prevents him from turning a blind eye towards anyone and has no choice but to face to them in battle. Unlike most of the other members of the Council, Bakura shows a laxing attitude towards the Warrior Angel Guild and their reckless behavior. Not having direct relationship with the guild itself He feels that they have not done anything wrong to deserve such punishments, in fact he believes that he would have taken such actions back in his old days. Because of this he votes to keep the guild as it is. Despite this he does not participate as much in the arguments with his fellow councilmen in discussion about the guild as everyone else does. However despite how he feels towards the guild is willing to stand against them and fight them if they were to ever be viewed by the Council as their enemies. Bakura once had a friendly rivalry with Caine Korag who he has been comrades with for several years. Although they have never fought each other once, they have competed against each other to decide who's the better Knight. However their partner ship ended when Bakura accepted the promotion to become a member of the Magic Council and Caine defected from the Rune Knights and they both went their separate ways. Despite Caine leaving the Rune Knights, even as the years went by since he last saw him, Bakura never had a single negative feeling towards Caine and still considered him a life long friend. Although they have never seen each other for years Bakura has kept track of his best friends movements, making him the only person in the Magic Council who is fully aware of his exact location. History Tenkin grew up as a member of the Rune Knights, spending his life training along side other Rune Knights. Over the years up to the age of 25 his skills have improved greatly that he was highly respected by the other knights. Then one day a new member of the Rune Knights joined its ranks and easily became the one of the greatest of the Knights. Tenkin wondered who this new comer was and walked over to face him. The new comer was about the same age as he was as he continued to train even though training was already over for the day. Tenkin who was fascinated by new comers determination and introduced himself to him. the man, who put a pause on his training to speak to Tenkin introduced himself back as Caine Korag. The two quickly got along with each other and became friends, however, both developed a personal goal to be better then the other and trained resiliently. As the years went by the two comrades have participated in many battles and have received countless victories in their quest to get stronger. With their incredible powers the two comrades quickly rose through the ranks of knights. It wasn't long until Tenkin was rose the rank of Captain of the Divine Squad, the most elite group of knights to serve under the Magic Council while Caine became his second in command. Due to their actions and the amount of victories they've received in battle has made them a hero to the Council. Tenkin felt proud of himself and accepted the reward with honor. Caine on the other hand had no interest publicity and rewards from his victories so he would skip them. One day Tenkin and his squad revived word about an upcoming invasion on a Rune Knight stationary base was ordered to head over to it for reinforce security. So Tenkin and Caine head out with their squad in order to reinforce the station base only to find out the base was completely annihilated. Caine was horrified of the destruction and death that was caused in the attack, however, Tenkin was focused on the job at hand and went in search of any survivors. As the squad scoured the base in search for survivors it was then they realized it was an ambush as the dark wizards jumped of the forest surrounding the base and began attacking. The Rune Knights fought hard as they all fell one by one, overwhelmed by the sheer number of wizards attacking until Caine and Tenkin were the only survivors. They fought against the dark wizards out numbered two to a hundred but managed to hold their own as they took out large numbers one at a time. After a long fought battle they managed to defeat the dark wizards but at the cost of losing all their comrades in the process. The two Rune Knights returned to the Magic Council HQ worn out from their fighting. As they were recovering from their battle in a solitary room Tenkin mentioned how this victory will bring the Council ever closer to peace, however, Canie disagreed and informed Tenkin that the battle was no victory but a failure due to the amount of comrades they lost in the process. The two eventually got into an argument about the event until they were interrupted by Trident of the Councilmen who offered them both a spot as a seated member of the Magic Council for their heroic victory on their mission. Tenkin accepted the position with honor and was grateful to be accepted as one. Caine, however, saw no victory in what they achieved and refused the offer and chose to disband from the Rune Knights. Tenkin was shocked by his action and tried to talk him out of it saying how foolish this decision and should accept the offer with honor, however, Caine refused saying he will never take a reward knowing about all the sacrifices it took to achieve it. He then stormed out and left the Rune Knights. Tenkin chose to accept this decision and the two friends went they're separate ways After Tenkin became a seated Councilmen he began keeping track of Caines action and has received word that he has been taking out dark wizards one after the other and his power has been noticed by the Council. It was quickly decided that Caine would be notified as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Magic & Abilities [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Tenkin is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tenkin excels at swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Having fought as a member of the Rune Knights for his entire life he has had many years developing his skills to its all time height. His swordsmanship is the main style of his attacks and he wields the sword with such precision and grace allowing him to deal devastating attacks to his target with no effort what so ever. His range of abilities are extensive, capable of launching slash attacks from a far away distance and hit his target. * Immense Strength: Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat outside of swordplay, Tenkin's fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses superhuman strength and resilience, as he applied tremendous strength behind all of his swings, enough to send a slicing wave of air pressure slicing the ground until it reaches his primary target slicing them in the process. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Magic Council Tenkin possesses an immense level of magic power. Capable of causing the ground to tremble by his power. The intense aura that surrounds his body manifests itself in the form of blue fire and can even be released around just his sword. With his immense magic power Tenkin is one of the few people in the world capable of dispelling high level illusion magic by sticking his sword into the ground and release a wave of magic energy from the sword to neutralize it. The magic power that surrounds his sword acts as a protective armor around it keeping it from chipping away and deal greater damage then he normally would have without it. Keen Intellect: As a member of the Magic Council, Tenkin possesses a vast knowledge of the magical world and its secrets. He got to experience most the world during his time as the Captain of the Rune Knights and . He is a very brilliant man who analyses his opponents by thinking a few steps a head of them. He give a close look of the pieces he is given and predict their next course of action and then act accordingly. Although his talents of tactical analyses works better on detective operations he is capable of figuring out his opponents strategies mid battle and figure out the best possible way to react to it. Equipment Sword: Tenkin carries with him a sword which he takes with him wherever he goes. The handle is golden colored with a streak of blue near the tip, which is adorned with a sphere that emits a green light when Tenkin is about to unsheathe the weapon. The blade of the sword a silver color with unique markings written on both sides. The unique righting is apparently the oath of the Rune Knight in ancient writing. The sheathe is dark blue and contains several golden colored straps over it. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword User